


The back office of Bistro J_O

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya happens to be filming a show in the same building at Bistro J_O. So he makes time to go see the restaurant and Goro.
Relationships: Inagaki Goro/Kimura Takuya





	The back office of Bistro J_O

A gentle vibration from his pocket made Goro pull out his phone.

_ Hey Goro, do you have an office at the restaurant? _

_ Of course I do Takuya. It's a small one but I do need to go in and have a place to work every once in a while. Why? _

_ I am filming the next episode of my show in the building. I want to see your place. _

_ I think we can manage to sneak you up there. But why does it matter if I have an office? _

_ Because I also want to see you. _

\------------

His manager had been in on the plan. 'Accidentally' arriving at the building an hour early. Making an excuse for the star's absence, that he needed to do some shopping.

Takuya slipped away into the bathroom and changed clothes. Casual hoodie and track pants. Mask on and hood up. A timer set on his phone to warn him when he needed to head back down. Tapping his foot in the elevator, purposely turned away from the camera. Heart racing in anticipation. Having a relationship totally in secret was hard before but now they couldn't even be seen together without causing an uproar. They promised before that they wouldn't let this affect their relationship and for the most part it hadn't. They still really could only meet every few weeks but had to be even more secretive. Not able to brush off their dates as friendly outings and be left alone. So a moment like this was rare. Especially nice because it had been at least 6 weeks since he had been able give his boyfriend a kiss.

The elevator dinged and he walked out of the elevator at a brisk pace. Goro had given him instructions on how to come through the back like a delivery person. Knocking on the door, it was only a second till the man he had been looking for opened it. Pulling him inside the kitchen. Takuya wished he could investigate all the delicious looking food thoroughly. A brief moment of sadness that they couldn't sit and pick apart every detail to death. Pulled into the small office behind the storage room. Only big enough for a desk and a shelf full of work related things.

Goro barely shut the door behind them when he was pushed up against it. Hungry lips taking his. Hands tearing at the fly of his pants. Goro's hands digging into the front of that hoodie, not letting him pull away.

Takuya growled as he finally got to his prize. Slipping a hand inside those pants to possessively cup what was his. Chuckling at the surprised gasp. Now that there was room in his boyfriend's far too tight pants, both hands went to the back and got a good grip on that butt he adored.

"Takuya!" Goro yelped as he was picked up. Instinctively wrapping his legs around the older man's hips and clutching at his shoulders. It was only a small turn to be dropped on his desk, the clattering of a few items hitting the floor. Falling a bit backwards onto his hands from the force of his pants being pulled off. He hadn't even registered his sneakers being removed. "What's your hurry? We have a little bit of time."

The older man swooped back in to take his lips, kissing him deeply as Takuya's lubed up fingers entered the place he really wanted to be right now. Kissing down that graceful exposed neck to his shoulder. Thankful for these over large sweaters his boyfriend seemed to like. Pulling away as his fingers found that spot that made his partner moan. Only then slowing down just a bit to tease him. 

Goro put one arm around Takuya's shoulders for support, fingers clutching at the neck of his hoodie. The other hand covering his mouth to muffle his desperate sounds of pleasure. 

The older man lined up and started pushing in. Iron grip on those hips he was filling up. Leaning forward, slipping deeper as those long legs settled on his hips again, nibbling on one of Goro's cute ears. "I want to have a little time to actually get a cup of coffee." 

The desk thumped softly as they started to move. There two bodies as close as possible, rough and quick, Goro tucking his face into Takuya's neck to stifle his groans. The pleasure ramped up quickly, only a few minutes till Goro gasped at the quick waterfall of successive sensations. Takuya cumming inside him, the pain in his shoulder as the other man clamped down with his teeth and his own hard orgasm triggered by the bite. Failing to hide his deep moan when he came. Dizzy and clutching onto the beast between his legs, still thrusting as his own orgasm wound down. Prey still between his teeth.

Goro stayed still relishing in his pleasure and really just being held. He missed Takuya very much at times but knew that this was the way things had to be for now. The throbbing in his shoulder did bring him back to reality. Touching it lightly. The skin was only barely not broken. "You haven't bit me for years. I forgot how much it hurt." Hissing as he felt around it. 

"We haven't had sex like that in twenty years. Not since we almost got caught in one of the studio bathrooms." Planting a sweet kiss on the tip of Goro's nose. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." 

Goro hopped off the desk and bent over to grab his pants and underwear. Giggling at the quick swipe Takuya gave his butt with an old handkerchief. Grinning as he pulled his clothes back on. "It's nice to know I can still get that reaction out of you." 

Takuya pulled him back into his arms even though he was still trying to put his pants back on. Giving him kisses and nibbling on his ear. "You always get that reaction out of me. I just remember that you don't like it that much. But if you've changed your mind…" softly but possessively biting his neck. 

Goro pushed his crocodile away lightly. "I don't mind a little bit but I don't like feeling I got mauled by an animal by the end of the week." Pulling his sweater back in place to cover up what was going to be an ugly bruise.

Takuya grinned sheepishly, taking Goro's hand and checking his timer. "I still have 40 minutes. Let's get some coffee and I want you to tell me all about this place."


End file.
